All About Us
by Delirion
Summary: Series of one-shots all about Jori, starting with No. 1: Summer Paradise. NOTE: I take requests, in fact, I want requests, so leave me whatever you want to read!


**A/N: Hello, fine world of Victorious Fanfiction! :D  
Let's just begin to say that this is a series of first for me: first fanfiction, first story here, but most importantly, my first venture into the satisfying world of Jori, accompanied by my good friend Smut.  
Whom I didn't know, before I wrote this. So just keep in mind that this is my first time, and also know that any mistakes and errors are all mine.**

**Now, I shall explain to what this is: this here, what you are about to read, is the first one-shot of, hopefully, many. I plan on making a one-shot series _all_ about Jori.  
I want this to be not just my project, but our project, so when you have a particular scenario or word or whatnot in mind and you would like to see it written, don't hesitate to tell me in a review or PM, that's what I am here for. It can be K, T, M; cute or angry; dating or non-dating, _whatevaah!_  
**

**Anyway, enjoy this first installment of All About Us. Oh, and, I own _nothing_, this is just for fun!  
**

* * *

_1. Summer Paradise_

Anyone saying they didn't like Summer time was lying. Period. Of course, naturally, there were certain aspects of Summer that one could complain about, but given the choice anyone would pick Summer over Winter in the long term. Everyone likes the Summer. Even Jade "I-Hate-Everything" West would unashamedly confess that Summer was on that small list of things she loves. Right next to surfing. Because those two went hand in hand. And living in Los Angeles - practically on the beach - Jade surfed whenever she could. Thank God for Summer when whenever means always.

And so even today, with a semi-cold breeze that kept hobby-surfers - wannabes, if one would ask Jade - at home. The beach wasn't too crowded today and there weren't too many surfers, giving Jade all the time and space she needed to practice her favorite sports.

But after a few hours, with the sun beginning to set, casting a beautiful red across the beach, even Jade got bored. Satisfied, she stepped onto shore and made her way directly to her beach house across the street. She planted her surfboard in the garden and then walked the outside stairs, reaching a grand balcony with double doors that lead her into her spacious living room. Her bare, wet feet patted across the floor, leaving footprints on the way to the kitchen, where she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Twisting of the cap, she brought the bottle to her mouth, taking a big gulp from the cold liquid.

Just then she heard a bemused sigh coming from the living room. She closed the refrigerator door and cast her eyes on the source of the sound, question in her eyes. A grin caught on her lips as she set the bottle on the kitchen island and then lifted herself up on it, sitting proudly. The owner of that bemused sigh sighed again as she made her way toward Jade to stand between her legs - well, in front of them, as the girl had no intention of getting wet.

"Jade, you're getting my floor wet." Tori sighed and Jade looked amused as she raised her eyebrow.

"Remember who's house this is?" She reached for Tori's hands as best she could without falling from the island and found she succeeded as she pulled the girl to her.

"Yours." Jade nodded

"So I'm getting our floor wet." Jade's reasoning ended that particular conversation as Tori smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's lips. It was a soft peck and then Tori let go of Jade's hands as she turned around to leave. Jade looked on in confusion before she jumped from the island.

"Where're you going?" She asked, hastily placing her water bottle back in the refrigerator before turning to Tori again.

"Avoiding you until you're dried up." She answered casually.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get wet." Jade smirked and Tori turned around at the silence, eyeing her girlfriend questioningly and, but mostly, suspiciously.

"Pun intended?" Jade asked, raising her eyebrow in that way. Tori rolled her eyes before turning around again. It was silent another moment and then Jade's wet steps were obviously heard on the tile floor. Tori looked over her shoulder to check what was happening and was instantly met with Jade's dark green eyes, mischief allover her face. Tori frowned, watched Jade take another few steps towards her and then ran as she realized Jade's intention.

"Noooo! Jade, no!" Her laughter was loud as she ran up the stairs, an equally loud laughing Jade in tow. They reached their bedroom where Tori figured she'd be safe. Arms up in defense she stood with her back in front of their bed, taking small steps backward as she faced Jade.

"Don't you dare." But Jade just smirked, not planning on backing down soon. However she stopped her small predator steps and came to a complete halt as she shrugged. Tori regarded her for a while before dropping her arms and sighing a sigh of relief, thinking she was safe. Caught off guard, Tori found wet arms wrapped around her waist and an equally wet body pressed against hers before she could even think to blink. She groaned as Jade smirked.

"Gotcha." She softly spoke before firmly placing her lips on Tori's. They moved together and as Jade licked Tori's bottom lip, the tanned girl groaned once again in defeat before she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and allowed the pale girl access. Their tongues played and explored, heads shifting from side to side as hands wound through damp, raven hair and others caressed a beautiful tan body.

Then Tori was thrown on the just made bed, soon followed by Jade and as the latter girl turned them over to have Tori rest on top of her, the brown haired girl didn't even mind their bed was ruined. She kissed Jade passionately, her hands holding the girl's full cheeks as she felt Jade's roam over her back before resting on her butt, pulling Tori significantly closer to her. As a result a small moan filled the room and lips broke apart. Both girls were breathing heavily, but Tori's lips instantly found Jade's exposed neck, scattering kisses and leaving marks in between small gasps and moans as Jade rhythmically moved her hips against Tori's, pressing their pelvises together in much needed friction.

It took Jade awhile before she dared to remove one hand from Tori's butt, which she let slowly travel up Tori's back and trough her hair before resting on top of her head. She turned her face towards Tori, forcing the girl to leave her pale neck, and for an intense moment they locked eyes. They smiled at each other, and then their lips met in a soaring, open-mouthed kiss. It was hot and wet and frantic and Tori found her hands in Jade's hair, on her cheeks, gripping the sheets, basically everywhere as Jade held a fistful of Tori's hair in hers, keeping them as close as possible.

And suddenly Tori found herself on her back, Jade hovering above her. Her eyes were dark with lust, lips parted, breathing heavily causing her bikini covered chest to heave. It was a breathtaking sight and if Tori wasn't turned on before, she certainly was now.

Then Jade sat on her knees, holding the hem of Tori's purple shirt as she lifted it from the girl, exposing her perfect bare stomach, followed by her perfect bra covered chest. Jade bit the inside of her cheek, fought to stay focused and not attack the goodies in front of her. Instead she threw away the shirt and placed her hands on the button of Tori's jeans, opening them, lowering the zipper before stepping off the bed and taking the jeans with her. Tori was laid out beautifully in front of her and she felt pride wash over as she climbed on the bed again and her hands traveled their way up long legs, a taught stomach, then skimmed perfect sides before landing on exquisite breasts. It made her even more proud to see Tori's eyes shut tight as she finished her little journey. Jade massaged both breasts with equal attention, then let her left hand graze Tori's neck and cup her cheek as her right leg settled in between perfect, long tanned ones and half of her body covered half of Tori's. She kissed the girl softly, barely and then placed her left hand on the bed as she held herself up slightly.

Slowly she saw Tori open her eyes as she bit her lip and her hands gripped the sheets in anticipation. Jade's right hand also left Tori's chest and descended that perfect body again, slipping underneath black - might she add, soaked - underwear. Tori threw her right arm around Jade as best as she could as her left gripped the sheet just above her head.

Jade pressed her hand firmly against Tori's center, applying pressure in just the right places, causing Tori's back to ache and she hadn't even begun yet. But Jade was everything but surprised by this reaction, as she had almost never felt Tori wetter - well, except for that one time...

Her thumb rubbed that little bundle of nerves and Tori gratefully sighed, her hand winding through Jade's hair. As Jade started to apply more pressure, she also placed her lips on Tori's neck, her turn to scatter kisses and leave marks.

Soon it became harder for Tori to keep her breath at a normal pace and her hips on the bed and Jade decided she had teased the girl enough. She skimmed her middle finger across her entrance and removed her lips from Tori's neck to watch her reaction - number one on Jade's list of things she loves. Slowly her finger invaded Tori's warmth and the gasping girl ached her back as it was immediately joined by a second. An experienced thumb kept circling and rubbing just the right places as Jade started up a slow rhythm Tori hoped to God she wouldn't keep up. And her prayers had been heard as Jade quickly picked up pace, pulling completely out before thrusting in, meanwhile kissing every bit of exposed skin she could reach.

She moved up to lovingly kiss Tori's forehead, her center brushing Tori's thigh just as the girl ached up causing them both to moan. Tori lost it then, crashing her lips onto Jade's almost violently, not even trying to be gentle with Jade as she pulled her hair and then pushed her closer before pulling her hair again. But she knew Jade didn't mind, she knew it would even encourage Jade to be a little more rough with Tori too. And she was right, when Jade added a third finger and increased her rhythm even more. Tori gripped the sheet above her hard enough to turn her knuckles white as she bucked her hips to meet Jade's every move, increasing the friction where she most needed it. But even that wasn't enough.

In her quest for blissful release she let go of the sheets and enveloped Jade's hand with her own, pushing those pale fingers deeper as Jade rubbed her harder. She moaned.

"Jade." Tori never spoke much during sex, and when she did it were mere words. Usually just Jade's name, that could stand for many words. Jade never had a hard time guessing what Tori wanted, especially not now when there was only one thing she needed Jade to do. To go faster.

She complied instantly, picking up her rhythm even more, and more. She pulled out and thrust hard, pushed in deep time and again and as Tori started to moan more frequently, louder every time, as her small tan hand gripped Jade's during her satisfying movements, Jade knew it wouldn't be long.

Tori gasped and writhed, moaned and ached and as Jade became rougher she came closer. A mantra of "Jade" and "aaah!" on her lips until her right hand on Jade's back scratched her nails across that perfect pale surface and her eyes closed tight in ecstasy and her walls tightened around Jade's fingers and she found paradise more intense than ever before.

Jade didn't stop until Tori opened her eyes again and sweetly smiled up at her, until Tori brought both their hands to rest on her stomach and she softly placed Jade's head to rest on her heaving chest.

Tori loved Summer time.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me your thoughts, and requests! :{)**


End file.
